


Life's twists and turns

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: His background is from a book I read, Just exploring Kirk, M/M, Since he's my favorite character of...ever, The title escapes me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life never really turns out how you expect it, does it? Not for anyone, especially not James T. Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's twists and turns

**Author's Note:**

> Kirk is my darling, precious boy in every way. I adore him, so, so much. Something I adore as much as Kirk? Spirk. For something planned later, I wanted to get the hang of Kirk's inner workings, and what better way then a short fic, including my OTP?

No one could really describe the life of anyone who served on any voyages of the Star Ship  _U.S.S Enterprise_ as linear, or predictable. And that goes for the Captain as much as any crew member.

When he was a boy, a very young boy, instead of the vast reaches of space, he dreamed of the expanses of the ocean. He dreamed of blue skies and blue waters, a sea breee and the rocking of a ship. But after his father George Kirk, chief of security aboard his ship, took him on a voyage into Mankind's final place of exploration, andhe had saved lives and tasted command, he knew that it was the stars for him. 

When he had reached his Captain's exam in the academy, and then the Kobiyashi Maru, he hadn't expected to pass. To be the only person to  _ever_ pass. The be the youngest Captain in the history of Starfleet. His life was flipped upside down once more when he was given command of the best ship in the fleet. The newest of the new, the  _Enterprise_ herself. To be given the chance to explores the infinte expanse of the galaxy, the universe, even though he was just a rookie Captan, having only commanded one other ship in his life. 

His crew once more suprised him. His CMO being his good, perhaps even best, friend of many years, Leonard McCoy, better known as Bones to those who know both him and Kirk. Montgomery Scott, renown for being the best engineer Starfleet has. Nyota Uhura, who knew the main Earth languages, as well as the basics of the most common ones in the known galaxies, and could find a signal in the the farthest depths of space. Hikaru Sulu, who could pilot a half dead ship through an asteroid belt. And Spock.

_ Spock. _

Spock was who really surprised him. Though he was aboard the ship as essentially an experiment to see if a mixed race ship could work, he became so much more. Much more. He was logical, due his partial Vulcan heritage, and claimed to be emotionless. But of course, as if life was showing Kirk never to assume anything, he wasn't. He felt strongly, so strong he had to keep it contained. And the person he felt strongest for?

Him.

Kirk had made the emotionless Vulcan feel. And he, in turn, felt for him. He felt agony when he was in pain. He felt fear when he was in danger. He felt pride when he made him smile. He felt like he was walking on air when he admitted that he meant something to him.

The biggest surprise of all was that he loved someone.

Loved someone so unexpected so effortless, so purely, so truely, without the need for physical contact or intercourse.

Well, life never turns out how you expect it, now does it?

**Author's Note:**

> Did I capture the spirit of him, at least a big? I'm planning on something entirely Kirk-centric some day, so input is appreciated.


End file.
